


【盾冬】美国队长会介意他男朋友曾经是通缉犯吗

by yanguang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: Summary：巴基正在和他的新男朋友史蒂夫热恋中。但他不敢告诉史蒂夫，他曾经是个被四处通缉的罪犯。史蒂夫也不敢告诉他，自己是其实美国队长。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	【盾冬】美国队长会介意他男朋友曾经是通缉犯吗

这已经是他们这个星期的第三次约会了。

巴基托着下巴坐在史蒂夫对面，正被一勺一勺地喂草莓蛋糕。他看向面前的人——在阳光下闪得发亮的金色短发，衣服也遮不住的完美的肌肉线条，脖颈处不时滑动的性感喉结——拜托，换做是谁都会被迷的移不开眼睛。如果情感能被看见的话，他头上大概已经冒爱心泡泡了吧。

史蒂夫的手拿着小小的塑料勺子，缓缓举起手臂把点缀在蛋糕最上面的草莓喂到巴基嘴里，酸甜的、还沾了一点奶油的味道逐渐填满口腔，巴基保证他从来没吃过这么甜的草莓……

“你平时经常健身吗？”巴基嘴上是这么问，但在提出问题前，他心里已经有答案了，不健身怎么会有这么完美的身材呢？只不过是想听史蒂夫亲口说出来。

“嗯，大概每天两小时。有一部分原因是工作需要。”

“工作需要？”巴基把胳膊放在桌子上，身体向史蒂夫的方向倾了倾，他好奇地问，“那你是什么工作？”肯定不会是坐办公室的白领之类的，不然他没时间大白天的出来约会，也许是体育老师，或者是个演员？

“嗯……我……平时要保护别人安全……对不起巴基，我不方便说。”史蒂夫歉疚地对他说，但巴基倒没什么，他只觉得眼前这个硬汉模样的男人一脸不好意思的样子可爱极了。

“哦，没事没事。你是保镖吗？需要保密很正常，我理解，别觉得抱歉。”

怪不得身材这么好，巴基在心里偷笑。他不在乎史蒂夫是什么职业，他爱的是这个人，不论他是干什么的。好吧，除了美国队长——在他四处逃亡的那段时间里，每天都担惊受会怕被抓到监狱里关上几年，或者一辈子。所以他现在对这种正派角色总有点心理阴影。

“巴基，谢谢你理解我！你太好了……”史蒂夫在桌子上紧紧握住巴基的两只手，他很庆幸巴基没继续追问下去。众所周知，美国队长一向不会撒谎。

不过既然巴基把他的职业理解成保镖，史蒂夫觉得，保护世界人民的安全也算是保镖，四舍五入他说的是真话。

也许等时机到了他就会向巴基坦白，但不是现在，他还没有准备好该如何让巴基接受自己的身份。他至少也想像个普通人那样谈恋爱。

最后他们点的所有蛋糕都吃完了，巴基还是不想走。

他对史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，“我渴了，你再去买两杯热牛奶吧。”

史蒂夫笑盈盈地答应。

可是两杯牛奶的时间哪够说那些腻人的甜言蜜语呢？

巴基说如果他们早点认识就好了，现在要把曾经彼此不认识的那段时光补回来。

史蒂夫想，让他再活一百年吧，让他们相伴的时间再多一点。

后来直到天都黑了他们才从甜品店走出来，他们站在路灯下，磨磨蹭蹭地不愿意回家。

“你到家要给我发短信。”史蒂夫说。

“打电话不行吗？”

“可那样我会舍不得放下手机，我们会聊一整晚的。”

“不，我困了的时候会把手机放到一边去睡觉，让你自言自语一整晚。”

“你要是不说话我就给你打电话把你吵醒，你如果不接，我就从窗户爬进你家把你弄醒。”

“那你要是卡在窗框里我可不救你。”

……

“我们该回去了。”巴基说。

“那下次见？”

“下次是什么时候？”

“下次是明天早上太阳升起你睁开眼睛的时候，我明早在你楼下等你怎么样？”

“可我已经等不及了，我会在梦里就先见到你的。”

-

娜塔莎永远觉得史蒂夫在约会前像个刚到青春期谈恋爱的小屁孩。

作为美国队长，他必须要避免在大街上被人认出来。当史蒂夫戴着口罩、墨镜，头上还套了副兜帽出现在娜塔莎面前，问她“我这样出门会被发现吗”，娜塔莎不耐烦地翻了个白眼：“你是去约会还是抢银行？你不如把冬日战士的那套行头抢过来，从头到脚全副武装，保证没人认出你是美国队长。”

“别这样小娜……”史蒂夫备受打击地回答，“那你上次用的人皮面具能借我一下吗？”

她已经懒得翻白眼了。陷入恋爱的美国队长像青春期？她应该自信点，把那个像字去掉。

最终在娜塔莎的极力劝阻下史蒂夫决定戴一副黑框塑料眼睛和蓝色鸭舌帽，穿平时的便装。娜塔莎说：“如果有人盯着你的脸看你就说一句脏话，绝对没人怀疑你。”

好吧。史蒂夫皱着眉答应了。虽然有悖于美国队长的职业精神，但是，和巴基在一起的时候他已经不在乎自己是不是美国队长了。

同样受到史蒂夫骚扰的还有山姆，他最开始以为史蒂夫是真诚的来寻求建议：“明天就要和巴基约会了，我这个表情自然吗？”“我应该穿那条白色的裤子还是这条藏青色的好呢？”

后来变成了：“昨天他在长椅上靠着我的时候闭上了眼睛，我应该吻他的，他一定期待我吻他。”“他说我戴着眼镜的样子很性感，可我觉得太斯文了，山姆，他是不是为了哄我开心才这么说的？”“如果他知道我是美国队长会不会吓一跳？是会害怕还是会高兴呢，他要是因此不喜欢我了怎么办？”

最后，当史蒂夫问山姆他们结婚的地点应该选在海边还是教堂时，他终于忍无可忍对史蒂夫比了个中指：“滚吧，哥们。你要是担心你的巴基接受不了美国队长，那你就隐姓埋名一辈子和他过日子去吧。再说，你连求婚都没就想结婚？别来秀恩爱了，带着我的祝福滚。”

-

他们已经记不清这是第几次约会了。

步伐缓慢从容地走在马路边，聊着他们曾经的故事和将来的幻想，巴基觉得，没有比现在更幸福的事了。如果有，那一定发生在未来。

“史蒂夫，你看那，”巴基指了指停在马路对面的一辆冰淇淋小车，“你去买两根冰淇淋好不好？我想吃草莓味和巧克力味的。”

史蒂夫乐不可支地立刻去买，他知道巴基尤其喜欢吃这种容易发胖的甜点。

巴基停下来在马路边等，他心里盘算着一会是该吃草莓味的还是巧克力味的，还是一口草莓味一口巧克力味的好呢？他纠结了一会，抬起头想看看史蒂夫有没有回来，但立刻被不远处的一家商铺外的吵闹声吸引了目光。

三名戴着黑色头套的人冲出珠宝店，玻璃渣碎了一地，门外停着两辆摩托，他们拎着两大个大包裹正要骑上车逃走。巴基想都没想，他立刻冲了过去。

这里并不是多么繁华的街区，街上的行人很少。史蒂夫正拿着冰淇淋打算过马路的时候，突然就听到了几十米外的玻璃破碎声和人群尖叫声。然后美国队长就握着两个冰淇淋跑了过去。

当他到的时候，看热闹的人在珠宝店门口围了一圈。

地上散落着三把枪，看起来抢劫犯是够不到它们了，其中两个人昏倒在地，剩下那个被反剪着胳膊制服地动弹不得。

他看向那个徒手制服了三名抢劫犯的人，震惊得把冰淇淋球都掉到了地上——

“巴基？”

他也同样震惊地抬起头。这时人群中有人趁着这时候拍照，闪光灯似乎把他吓了一跳，他立刻用手臂挡住脸。

史蒂夫心情复杂地报了警。他阻止了所有试图拍照的人，等到警车赶来他才带着巴基离开现场。

他们沿着商业街往回走，谁也没有先开口。

巴基不是没想过坦白这件事，但是，他没想过发生的这么快。或许未来会有一天他们都安顿下来，那时巴基大概会云淡风轻地提起，嘿，史蒂夫，你丈夫曾经是个通缉犯，精通枪械擅长暗杀的那种，是不是听起来还不赖？也许史蒂夫会震惊巴基居然瞒着他这么久，决绝地离开他，或者好一点，和他大吵一架控诉为什么骗他，然后巴基会在悔恨中度过他们的后半生……

巴基深吸一口气，他决定停止幻想。目前看来，现在就是“未来的某一天”了，无论什么后果他都必须坦白。

他终于鼓足勇气开口：“史蒂夫，我应该向你承认一件事……”

“承认什么？承认你是冬日战士吗？”史蒂夫眉头紧锁，不假思索地回答。

“你怎么知道？！”

“我看出来的，你搏斗时的动作技法……呃，对了，你今晚想吃什么，上个周末我们去的那家餐馆怎么样？还是你家附近新开的？”

他居然在转移话题！巴基默不作声跟在史蒂夫后面，看他紧张兮兮地跳过这个话题，巴基心里凉了半截。

“随便吧。”巴基随口答道。

史蒂夫一定是不愿意和自己在一起了，他自嘲地想，谁会希望男朋友曾经是个罪犯呢？大概等他们今晚吃完饭，史蒂夫回去就会删掉巴基的联系方式再也不见他，以此来惩罚他的不诚实。

“那就去上次的那家吧，我记得你很喜欢……”

“史蒂夫，”巴基拉住自顾自向前走的史蒂夫，“我觉得我们应该说清楚这件事。”他随着巴基停下脚步。

“很抱歉我对你隐瞒我曾经的身份，但我并非想永远瞒下去。我很爱你，我不想强迫你接受我，毕竟没人希望枕边人是个杀人犯。如果你为此离开我我也不会抱怨，我会理解你。但是——我认为我们的关系已经很亲近，我希望你能把你的真实想法告诉我。”

史蒂夫认真听完巴基的一番话，他说：“我知道你是个好人，我看过你的档案，你曾经做过的事情并非你本意，既然你已被宣判无罪，那就不必一直对过去耿耿于怀。巴基，我从未想过离开你。”

“谢谢。”巴基轻声说，“判决定下来的时候，很多人都不满意。谢谢你理解我。还有——你刚刚说看过我的档案是什么意思？”

“这个……”史蒂夫面露难色，眼神四处躲闪，“我们还是先去吃饭吧……”

“你在逃避什么？”巴基疑惑地问道。

与此同时，他们周围似乎有些人驻足停留指指点点，好像都被两个男人在路边深情对话吸引了。

“我们先走吧，”史蒂夫拉了拉帽檐，“你肯定饿了，我们去吃饭。”

“好吧……”

巴基对付着回答，被史蒂夫牵着走。看着他们的人越来越多了，是错觉吗？

“你看那个带着帽子的人……”巴基听到他身后一个压抑的女声激动地说，“是男朋友吗？难道美国队长是gay吗？”然后闪光灯从他们背后照过来，巴基很确定一定是照的他们。

他明显感觉到史蒂夫的身体僵硬了一下。巴基疑惑地看向他，正好和史蒂夫的眼神对上。

“巴基，也许我应该告诉你一些事……”

-

美国队长会介意他男朋友曾经是通缉犯吗？

当然不会了。

他更在意的是巴基会不会介意他的身份，和公众人物谈恋爱有时候是件辛苦事，尤其是美国队长。总有人想方设法挖掘他的私生活，绞尽脑汁地编造各种各样花边新闻，媒体们给他强行盖章的女朋友两只手已经不够数了。

但史蒂夫已经习惯了时刻被公众所窥探，他害怕的是巴基不能接受这个，就像刚刚对着他拍照的那些人一样。至于冬日战士——他完全不在乎。因为他知道他的巴基是个本性善良的人，他没必要背负别人的罪恶活着。

“所以……你真是那个，那个美国队长？”巴基听完史蒂夫的解释后不可置信地说。

“嗯，我本来想以后告诉你的，没想到……”

“其实我也不该瞒着你的。那你之前说的看过我的档案也是因为你的职位？”

“是的，我看过你的作战录像和个人档案。你姓巴恩斯，我早该想到的。”

但我可从来没把你和美国队长联系在一起，巴基想。

“那么，巴基，”史蒂夫用他那副可怜兮兮的眼神看着他，“你会介意你男朋友是美国队长吗？”

“谁介意这个？应该这么说，我他妈居然搞上了美国队长，而且他还性感的要命。”

-

后来的一段时间里，复仇者大厦里很少出现约会前史蒂夫四处求教的场景了。

直到山姆在报纸上看到了一则名为“美国队长与他的神秘男友”的报道，他才想起来，他已经很长时间不被史蒂夫的情感问题骚扰了。

“队长，你最近恋爱挺顺利？不纠结出门穿什么，上哪结婚了？”

“没错，巴基说我怎样都好看。”史蒂夫的声音欢快极了，“而且，他说更喜欢在教堂举行婚礼。漂亮，而且有仪式感。”

“你们他妈的要结婚了？！”

“是啊，就在下个月。记得来啊。”

山姆曾和娜塔莎打赌，不出三个月巴基就会和史蒂夫分手，他不信有人能忍受那种百年老冰棍。而现在看来，他输了，输得彻彻底底。

End


End file.
